pikapikafandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Wiki
' Welcome to: PoKéMoN' (Incomplete but almost finished) the PoKéMoN Wiki from wikia not click any links (unless you want to be sent to wikipedia becuase there arent enough special pages for individuel charactors on this site ate this time) Introduction Pokémon , abbreviated from Pocket Monsters , is an ongoing Japanese animated series, which has since been adapted for the North and South American, Australian and European television market. It is somewhat based on the Pokémon video game series and a part of the Pokémon franchise. Originally a single series, Pokémon, it has since been made into three series, including Pokémon: Advanced Generation and subsequently Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, which sequentially continue the story of Pokémon, while its spin-off Pokémon Sunday (formerly Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station) has broadcast a series of stories revolving around some of the recurring characters, Pokémon Chronicles or, as it is known in Japan, Pokémon Side Story. Plot Ash Ketchum (Satoshi in the original Japanese series) has just become a Pokémon trainer in the Kanto Region. He picked Pikachu because all the original starters were takin. He has a childhood rival named Gary (Shigeru in the original Japanese series) whom took squirtle as his starter.. Ash accidentally destroys a bike belonging to a girl named Misty (Kasumi in the original Japanese series), who starts to follow him to get her bike back. Misty endeavors to be a great water Pokémon trainer. Shortly thereafter, Ash battles Brock (Takeshi in the original Japanese series), the leader of the Pewter City gym. Ash initially loses to Brock's Onix, but wins the Boulder Badge in a rematch. Brock then turns over gym leader duties to his estranged father and accompanies Ash and Misty on their journey. Ash's Kanto journey culminates with him collecting the necessary eight badges to compete in the Indigo League Pokémon Tournament held annually on the Indigo Plateau in Viridian City. Upon his arrival Ash shrugs off repeated suggestions that he should spend his time training and preparing for the tournament. He ultimately loses in the quarter-finals to Richie, a new rival who happens to use many of the same Pokémon as Ash, including a Pikachu named "Sparky". After the Indigo League, Ash returns briefly to Pallet Town before setting out on a new journey to the Orange Islands where he will compete in the Orange League. Brock eventually parts company with Ash and Misty to pursue Pokémon research with Professor Ivy. At this point a new character, Tracey Sketchit (Kenji in the original Japanese series) joins Ash. Ash collects four badges and competes against the Orange League champion, Drake, a very experienced trainer. The battle comes down to Pikachu versus Drake's Dragonite with Pikachu delivering a devastating Thunder attack to score the knockout blow. Victorious in the Orange League, Ash again returns to Pallet Town where he and Misty are reunited with Brock. Tracy decides to stay in Pallet Town to work with his idol, Professor Oak as Ash, Brock and Misty head west to the distant land of Johto. Pokémon: The Johto Journeys marks the introduction of a new series of Pokémon beyond the original 150 named and frequently seen throughout the Kanto and Orange Islands regions. In the fifth season (Pokémon Master Quest), Ash is defeated by a Pokémon trainer from the southern land of Hoenn region and decides to journey there next after a brief visit home. Before arriving in Pallet Town, Misty receives a message from her sisters requesting that she return to Cerulean City to take over gym leader duties. Brock then decides that he has been away from home too long and must return to help his father take care of his many brothers and sisters. This marks the last time to date that the original trio of friends journeys together. In Pallet Town, Ash receives a more modern-looking outfit from his mother and sets out for the Hoenn region with only Pikachu, choosing to leave his other Pokémon with Professor Oak. In Hoenn, Ash meets May (Haruka in the original Japanese series) and her younger brother Max (Masato in the original Japanese series), who join in his journey. May is excited by the Pokémon Contests that take place in Kanto and Hoenn, while Max joins the group to gain experience so that one day he will have his own Pokémon and become a Gym Leader like his father Norman, the Gym Leader of Petalburg City. Having solved his family issues, Brock returns (also in a new outfit) to accompany Ash. This season, Gary leaves his promising career as a Pokémon Trainer to become a Pokémon researcher. Misty visits the group and takes Ash, Brock, May and Max to the Togepi Kingdom. After Ash becomes champion of the Kanto Battle Frontier, May as well as Drew, Solidad and Harley travel to the Johto region to participate in the Grand Festival held there. Max returns to Petalburg City to get ready for his own Pokémon journey and Brock returns to Pewter City, once again. Ash learns of a new region called Sinnoh, where he embarks on a new journey. Ash planned to bring only Pikachu, but Aipom snuck on the boat. Brock comes back a few days later in Sinnoh and they both meet Dawn (Hikari in the original Japanese series), a new trainer who hopes to become a great Pokémon Coordinator, like her mother. Ash meets a new rival, Paul (Shinji in the original Japanese series), who prefers to capture the strongest Pokémon, leaving the weak who are released, in strong contrast to Ash's methods. Ash also meets Gary several times throughout Sinnoh, and is briefly rejoined by May during the Wallace Cup. Throughout his travels, Ash and his friends have encountered a variety of legendary Pokémon but have never been in a position to catch one. Episode Guide Episode guie: season 1 Episode Guide: season 2 episode guide: season3 episode guide: season 4 episode guide: season 5 episode guide: season 6 http://www.pokemonelite2000.com/episodeguidesea06.html |-style="height: 2px" | |- |class="navbox-group"|Television series |class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="text-align: left; border-left: 2px solid; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; width: 100%; padding-right: 0px; padding-top: 0px"| |-style="height: 2px" | |- |class="navbox-group"|Films |class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="text-align: left; border-left: 2px solid; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; width: 100%; padding-right: 0px; padding-top: 0px"| |-style="height: 2px" | |- |class="navbox-group"|Manga |class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="text-align: left; border-left: 2px solid; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; width: 100%; padding-right: 0px; padding-top: 0px"|Magical Pokémon Journey • The Electric Tale of Pikachu • Ginji's Rescue Team • Pokémon Adventures • Pokémon Pocket Monsters • Chapters |-style="height: 2px" | |- |class="navbox-group"|Characters |class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="text-align: left; border-left: 2px solid; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; width: 100%; padding-right: 0px; padding-top: 0px"|Ash Ketchum • Brock • Misty • Crime syndicates • Gym Leaders (Kanto · Johto · Hoenn · Sinnoh) • Anime characters • Pokémon Adventures characters |-style="height: 2px" | |- |class="navbox-group"|Pokémon species |class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="text-align: left; border-left: 2px solid; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; width: 100%; padding-right: 0px; padding-top: 0px"|MissingNo. • Charizard • Pikachu • Jigglypuff • Abra, Kadabra, and Alakazam • Koffing and Weezing • Mr. Mime • Jynx • Mewtwo • Mew • Unown • Rayquaza • Lucario • Full species list |-style="height: 2px" | |- |class="navbox-group"|Controversies |class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="text-align: left; border-left: 2px solid; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; width: 100%; padding-right: 0px; padding-top: 0px"|Burger King Pokémon container recall • "Dennō Senshi Porygon" • Jynx • Pokémon episodes removed from rotation |-style="height: 2px" | |- |class="navbox-group"|Other |class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="text-align: left; border-left: 2px solid; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; width: 100%; padding-right: 0px; padding-top: 0px"|Trading Card Game • Trading Figure Game • Gameplay • Pokémon Trainer • Regions |} episode guide: season 7 episode guide: season 8 episode guide: season 9 the rest is coming soon seasons & Generations Movies Specials #The Birth of MewTwo/The Origin of MewTwo #PoKéMoN: MewTwo Returns (Special Movie) #Raikou: Legend of Thunder #Pikachu's Winter Vacation #Pikachu's Summer Festival #Pikachu's Ghost Carnival #Pikachu's Mischievous Island/Pikachu's Island Adventure #Pikachu's Exploration Club #Pikachu's Great Ice Adventure #Pikachu's Great Sparking Search #PoKéMoN 3D Adventure: Find Mew! #PoKéMoN 3D Adventure: Pikachu's Big UnderSea Adventure #The Mastermind of Mirage PoKéMoN #PoKéMon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate! #PoKéMon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness (also a Video Game) #PoKéMon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky Beyond Time & Darkness (also a Video Game) #PoKéMon Chronicles Books (encluding Manga) Sorry I do not have any information about the Books or Manga at this time. Hopefully soon i will have enough information to share with this site. Thank you for Waiting Video Games The original Pokémon games were Japanese RPGs with an element of strategy, and were created by Satoshi Tajiri for the Game Boy. These role-playing games, and their sequels, remakes, and English language translations, are still considered the "main" Pokémon games, and the games which most fans of the series are referring to when they use the term "Pokémon games". All of the licensed Pokémon properties overseen by The Pokémon Company are divided roughly by generation. These generations are roughly chronological divisions by release; every several years, when an official sequel in the main RPG series is released that features new Pokémon, characters, and gameplay concepts, that sequel is considered the start of a new generation of the franchise. The main games and their spin-offs, the anime, manga, and trading card game are all updated with the new Pokémon properties each time a new generation begins. The franchise is in its fourth generation. Video Games: different games here are all of the PoKéMoN Video Games from the beginig up until the present (2009) # Pocket Monsters Aka & Midori ("Red" and "Green") (never released out of japan) # Pokémon Red & Blue #Pokémon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition # Pokémon Gold & Silver # Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire # Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen # Pokémon Emerald # Pokémon Diamond & Pearl #Pokémon Platinum (PoKeMoN platinum is part of the same generation as Diamond & Pearl) # Pokémon Battle Revolution #Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Category:Browse